An Honest Liar
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Kendall Schmidt's life is in every sense mundane. He wakes up commutes to his boring office job, Sucks up to his flirtatious boss, and goes home to repeat the next day. Until one day a new guy of the name James Maslow moves into his complex. In an instant the mysterious brunette captivates his attention, but Kendall can't fight the feeling that James is hiding something huge.
1. Chapter 1- Awkward Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**For those who are new to my stories: Keep in my mind that although I have an over all idea for a story everything just comes off the top of my head, and know that I take your advice on how to improve extremely well. As long as it's valid. Which it's more then "this story sucks." Fee; free to check out my other stories if you take a liking.**

**For my faithful readers: I know I haven't update Hello Mr. Schmidt in a long time. Truth is I'm having a huge writer's block and am working on where I will town the piece next. I got this idea for this story and just couldn't shake the urge to write. Just keep in mind I am trying and that I haven't forsaken the story.**

**Read/Favorite/Review, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

**Title: An Honest Liar**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Kendall, James**

**Summary: Kendall Schmidt's life is in every sense mundane. He wakes up commutes to his boring office job, Sucks up to his flirtatious boss, and goes home to repeat the next day. Until one day a new guy of the name James Maslow moves into his complex. In an instant the mysterious brunette captivates his attention, but Kendall can't fight the feeling that James is hiding something. Something big.**

Chapter 1- Awkward Meetings

The alarm clock goes off and I inwardly groan. I hated the "beep, beep" sound with a passion. It was only a sign that another boring day would commence. I pry myself from my bed while hitting the off button, preparing myself for another long day. I instantly miss the warmth of my blankets as my feet touch the cold ground. Not that it was particularly cold; it was June in Kansas after all. I scratch the back of my neck before running my hands through my blonde hair. The sound of Kansas City filled my ears, and the smell of last night's pizza runs through my nostrils. It's then I realize that I've procrastinated long enough, and reluctantly get up to get ready for work.

Getting ready consists of three things. One taking a shower. Two a healthy breakfast of bread, and organic jam, (I don't really have much time in the morning for something more elaborate), and number three ensuring everything is in place and ready to go before I walk out the door. I guess you could say my routine was rather simple, and most people do. Though I can't complain. Aside from the fact my boss is a total perv; I have a relatively nice job. It pays for the bills, puts food on my small kitchen table, and still manages to leave a little excess wealth for my guilty pleasures.

Now I can't say it doesn't get depressing because it does. It's a rather boring routine I repeat five days a week. I commute to the same shitty place, to interact with the same shitty people, and deal with the same shitty boss. As I sit in my car on my way to work, I often think about what life would be like had something gone differently. Most of those fantasies involve me being an actor. My brother, and I had done little commercials here and there as kids, and I'd always been into theater. So people were shocked at my shift in perspective when senior year rolled around. I decided not to pursue my dream as an actor. Instead I got my generals at community college, and found a job from there.

Now here I am sitting in my Honda Civic, traveling to Fellow's Inc. for that said job. In terms of appeal, the building doesn't really attract the eye, and why should it? We hardly ever deal with costumers. Unless someone got the wrong number for Scott's complaint center. We deal with the business and technical repair of things. The building is three stories tall, and the lay out is simple. The inside is plan, and screamed business from every corner, stair well, elevator, and bathroom. I suppose that's for the best though. Scott doesn't really like to attract the public, and he's even more cautious about the people he hires. I'm often in charge of the background check for those said people. The automatic glass doors slide open, and I sigh. Time for the long day to begin. I take an abnormally long stroll through the building.

First floor is reception. We get a new temp every few months to welcome people in. The newest girl's name is Julie (How cliché.) On the second floor you have your technicians. They're the people that even I would call if a printer or computer broke down. Then there's the third floor. Where Scott Fellows and his minions spend the day organizing business strategies and discussing stats. Well the minions do anyway. Scott just takes our research and comes to some bullshit conclusion half the time. The other half the time he's revealing his obvious zipper problems. Then there's me, I'm Scott's assistant and my office rests in the far back corner on the third floor.

"Schmidt, Scott would like to see you." are the first words out of Derek's mouth as I walk in. I groan as immediately I walk towards his office. As I said before the man has zipper problems. From what I know, he gets off on both genders. For the past three years those zipper problems have been rained on me. I knock on the door, even though I knew I didn't have to. The degenerate had been expecting me.

"Come in!" He says it a little too happy. I'm thinking for once maybe he doesn't want me to give him head, or a lap dance. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to slip away and with doing nothing more than a bullshit hand job. I open the door slowly. Scott isn't really a looker, and not many would go for him on first glimpse. He has a long nose, with beady dark eyes. His hair is a dark brown, and his smile shows he's probably skipped the toothbrush too many times this week. He wore fancy clothes, as most executives do. However his personality is so shitty I never really notice.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I say with ease. It's no secret by now. The whole office probably knows what happens when Scott calls me into his chamber of cheap coffee and bad cologne. Even though it is blatantly obvious, to everybody, and Jesus, that we're fucking the jerk insists that we be as discreet as possible. So I go through the motions, and to a noob, they wouldn't think it's anything more than boss requesting his employee of his time.

"Close the door." He gives me a sadistic smirk and licks his lips. I want to hurl, but I decide to save the vomit for later and do what he asks of me. "How have you been Kendall?" He asks casually. As if we were out getting lunch.

"Fine" I say with a fake smile. We always start with the small talk. I play along with his game. Even if you find it degrading, this job gives me an amazing number in my bank account. Throwing head-giving and jerking into the job description wouldn't sway me off path in the slightest. I give a flirty smile as I sit across from him in the leather chair. "What is it you needed me for Mr. Fellow's"

"Please Kendall, behind closed doors feel free to call me Scott." There was no mistaking the emphasis he put on "behind closed doors." To further prove his emphasis he gave a seductive lick to his lips. It didn't really phase me. And I almost let up the flirtatious act, and cringed. Thankfully Scott didn't seem to notice.

"Okay then, Scott what is it you needed me for." I give an award winning smile before holding my hands in my lap.

"Oh Kendall, I do love how willing you are, but I didn't call you in here for one of our normal meetings." I want to screech with happiness. It's not every day I get by without sucking my boss' dick off, as gross and wrong as that may sound. "I called you in here today because I've been informed that my good friend James Maslow has moved into your apartment complex." The fact he knew where I lived was beyond creepy, and suddenly I felt I hadn't really skipped out on our sexual encounter at all. "I'm going to ask you to leave early today. He doesn't know anyone in the building and he tends to be very... how you say this... um... weary of strangers. He said if I set him up with someone to hang with he'd be willing to give them a chance."

"So basically you want me to cut out early, because you want me to socialize?"

"Essentially."

"With this James guy?"

"My sentiment exactly" He said with a smile. I was bewildered by his behavior. Trust me with the "relationship" we have he tends to get pretty weird. However I didn't question it.

"Is that all?" I asked him getting up from my seat.

"Not quite." He smiled before getting up and unzipping his pants. "I need a stress reliever" looks like I was sucking my boss' dick after all. "_So much for our abnormal meeting" _That was my final thought before I got on my knees before him.

* * *

At a quarter to noon I was walking out the office with a glimmer of hope. Sure I would be hanging out with someone who's name I had heard once, but anything beat sitting around waiting on my boss to get an urge to call me in. When I'm not running errands for Scott or sucking his dick, work tends to be a drag. I have nothing to do but sit at my desk in the corner playing Solitaire. Some people say that they're envious of this fact. In truth if I had the power to trade jobs with them (and still make the same pay,) I would do it in a heartbeat.

I hadn't gotten any instructions on where I should meet this James character. But I had the sense Scott mentioned he's moving into my building to imply that I meet him there. The ride home is shorter than normal (considering I'm not in rush hour traffic.) Not even ten minutes after leaving the building I find myself in front of my apartment door. I struggle to find my keys, and in my haste drop them to the ground.

I groan bending over to retrieve them, only to realize a hand has already caught them.

"Here you go." The new voice says. I straighten myself up and grab them gently from his hand. I looked at his features, and studied his physique. He had a nice build if I do say so myself. There was no doubt in my mind; if I were to lift that tight fitting tee-shirt I would see a beautiful pair of wash board abs. He had dark brown hair that seems to naturally spike out, and hazel eyes to die for. He was sexy in every sense of the word. I didn't get a sense that he purposely tried to be appealing, though I'm sure if he tried there wouldn't be much effort needed. "Are you Kendall?" he asked with a shy smile

I blush realizing I'd been standing there for probably five minutes staring, and that's when it hit me that this stranger seemed to know my name. So this must be James.

"Yes I am." I respond awkwardly shaking his hand. "You must be James."

"That I am." He says with a toothy grin. If I thought his body was amazing I shouldn't have looked when he revealed his perfectly white teeth. I was now practically swooning and I've only said a hand full of words to the guy.

"Scott told me that you were willing to hang out with me today." he chuckles lightly as he says this.

"Well he actually requested it of me." I say with a blush. "He's my bo-"

"I know already. He's convinced I need "a good time" which is why he said he'd talk to you." Suddenly I'm fuming. Did Scott really think I was that big of a slut? Well granted I do spend most of my days answering as his booty call, but that's beside the point.

"Listen I'm not-"

"I know." I stare at him blankly. What does he mean he knows? This was the first time he's seen me in person and all he's heard is my boss praise my dick sucking skills.

"What do you mean you know" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Well I've lived here like a week now. If you're as easy as Scott says you are I'd be seeing you with a new guy on your arm every night, and well I haven't seen you with anyone." I sigh. At least I wouldn't have to explain myself in that area, and hopefully this James is guy is nice enough not to ask.

"Do you wanna' go catch a movie or something?" When I ask him he tenses.

"Um movie, public. Not really my cup of tea. Uh, why don't we hang out here? We can go to your place or mine." I want to press him for the weird reaction he gave to the public. I decide against it. Sense he didn't press my "relationship" with Scott, I suppose I could leave his social anxiety alone too.

"Sure why don't we order some Thai, and watch some "_Breaking Bad"_ I have season one on D.V.D"

"Sounds nice," he says with an appreciative smile, and with that said he walked into my apartment. Well at least my place had been tidied up the night before.


	2. Chapter 2- Can't Pin It

**Author's Note: Sorry for the piss poor update. I was having major computer problems and am still going through them so updates might be scattered for just a little while longer. I'll be faithfully typing just not faithfully updating. Once my laptop is fixed I'll probably have more then one chapter ready to go. Anyways I didn't see many results for this story as of yet, but I'm sure luck will look up. Read and give feedback as I'll still be able to receive those even if my laptop is being a little bitch. Anyways onto the story, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01  
**

**Chapter 2 -Can't Pin It**

"Make yourself at home." I swept my hand forward indicating that he was welcome to step further into my tiny apartment. I began to loosen my tie as he walked past me. "There are Jell-O shots in the fridge if you wanted a drink." I call out. I hear no response as I hang up my tie. A few more moments of silence go by. I walk into the living room and see James holds my favorite guitar in his hands. When most people so much as look at her it tends to make me nervous, but for some reason, I'm not as uneasy when it's James who's holding it.

"You play?" He asks looking at me. I give a small smile.

"Yeah I've been playing since I was eight. I haven't been practicing much sense I started working for Scott. I'm probably pretty rusty by now."

"When's the last time you played?" In truth I couldn't remember the last time I'd strummed a good chord out of her. Aside from the once a day tuning I insist on.

"A while ago, like I said these days I'm so busy, and music has become more of a hobby than anything,"

"I'll have to hear you sometime."

"Sure" It made me a little uneasy to talk about future meetings, when this was strictly something I was doing upon my employers demand. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly searching for conversation. "Do you play at all?"

"Don't I wish?" He laughed. "But I've always wanted to learn. I've always loved music, and the fine arts,"

"So what are you doing with your life then?" He looked at me like a deer in the headlights the second the words left my mouth. His eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, and then closed it again.

"What flavor are your Jell-O shots?" I guess this was another issue I couldn't press. At least not yet.

"Cherry, I made them with rum,"

"Sounds amazing." He followed me to the kitchen, and I pulled the tray from the fridge.

"So why exactly did you make sixteen Jell-O shots? Failed party or something?"

"Can't a guy just want to drink alone?" I laugh.

"Nobody likes drinking alone." He argues. I shrugged because in truth I didn't mind so much, So long as I had the right drink in my cup.

"Well I'm not drinking them alone, now am I?" I hand him one just to further prove my point,

"I suppose not." We clink our glasses together and down the fruity drinks seconds later. I offer him another, and he shakes his head, "I'm driving later."

"Are two Jell-O shots really going to affect you so much that you can't drive?"

"I'm going to be one hundred percent honest; I don't hold my liquor very well."

"A lightweight. I'm going to have to get you wasted sometime in the near future. Lightweight drunks are the best drunks. It suddenly dawned on me that was the second time that we talked about another meeting, and we hadn't even spent fifteen minutes together. The uneasy feeling returned, but I would worry about it later. Just because my boss assigned this to me, it doesn't mean that I can't make a friend out of the deal. A sexy friend at that. Crap I was checking him out again wasn't I. To distract my eyes I pulled another shot of the tray and downed it before placing them back in the fridge. "Come on, living room is this way."

We plopped down on my couch, and another awkward silence follows. My eyes begin to travel over his physique once again and I wish I could help myself, really I do.

"Are you going to put "Breaking Bad" in?"

"What?" I say quickly pulled out of my daze at the sound of his voice. He points to the T.V and I blush. Why am I making such a fool of myself? "Oh right sorry. I'll be right back it's in my bedroom." I walk away shaking off the thoughts of James' body. Something had to be wrong with me. I hadn't even known the guy for an hour and I was already perving. I had hoped he didn't notice. The last thing I needed was James to think I was hitting on him. Or worse, I didn't need him to like me hitting on him.

I returned from my bedroom with the D.V.D in my hand. As I'm setting up the D.V.D player we are silent, and it's the first silence between us that hasn't been awkward. At least for me it is.

"So have you always lived in Kansas?" I ask as I hook the chords into the back of the T.V

"No actually, I moved here from London." I stand up, and suddenly realize his facial features have shifted, and he looks ten times more stressed than one should.

"Were you born there?" I want to face palm again. Obviously he wasn't born there, no accent and with the last name being Maslow, yeah definitely not British.

"No I was born in San Francisco." And so the small talk continued. I never got full stories out of him. The answers he gave for everything were short and narrow, and suddenly I realized that's how he's been answering me this whole afternoon. It was beginning to frustrate me. I pressed what I could though it never really got me much.

"What made you move from London?" I ask going to back to the topic of origin.

"Just needed a new start."

"For what?"

"Just because" That was the only answer I got on the subject despite my prying. "I'm starving." he says, and I guess that's my queue to shut up.

"Why don't I order that Thai."

"Sounds great." His mood shifts again and suddenly he's the upbeat happy James he was before we brought up his hometown, or towns I guess in this case. I shake my head of the confusing thoughts swirling my mind. I guess he would save his back story for another day. I order our food from the Thai place a few blocks up from here. Thank god they deliver. I plopped down next to James after I hung up the phone,

"Food is on the way, should be about thirty minutes."

"Sounds good." Anymore small answers from this guy and I was going to snap.

"So have you always lived in Kansas?"

"Well for the majority. I was born here, I mean I lived in Vegas for a while because I went to college in Nevada, but other than that I've always been here."

"Ever thought about moving away for good."

"Not really, I mean Kansas City isn't so bad, and my mom lives about 45 minutes away from here, and that's really nice. I'm able to travel back home when I want to and don't even really have to worry about Gas prices when it comes down to wanting to go."

"How often do you go back home."

"About as often as I play my guitar." I chuckle a little because God only knows how long that's been. "It's another thing that happened upon getting this job. It takes up a lot of my free time. No offence but your friend is kind of a dick when it comes to how he treats his assistants."

"It's complicated." James whispers. And the small input makes me angry. Being a decent human being was complicated?

"What for him to be a pervert?"

"Not for him to be pervert. The reason he is a pervert. It's complicated."

"Everyone goes through tough shit, it doesn't make it right."

"And you've been nothing but compliant. What does that make you?" I gasp. I wasn't expecting those words from him. I wanted to cry, because God and everyone knew it was true.

"It's-"

"Complicated." He finishes my sentence. "I get it, but hey maybe there's more in his picture too." I shake my head. I suppose I should've expected that he would stick up for his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bash your friend so bad."

"Please Scott is hardly my friend. He's more of an alliance."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated. To make long stories short we have history. I got fucked over, he got fucked over by the same thing, and now we're just in a truce of sorts."

"You say that like the truce was forced."

"So how long did you say the food was going to be?" I want to scream. That had to of been the most information that I'd gotten out of him all day. And now he was just going to change the topic. I was ready to ask him what gives then realized how silly that sounded. The guy had just met me, and I wasn't even someone he had met on his own. He didn't owe me his life story.

"We got about twenty minutes left." I hit play on the D.V.D remote realizing we had forgotten about the show we were going to watch, and as the first episode played across the screen I let my thoughts travel to the secret James seems to bottle up. Sadly no conclusions crossed my mind.


	3. Chapter 3- A Blanket For My Past

**Author's Note: Hey guys guess who fixed her laptop! You can now expect somewhat more frequent updates. Anyway I haven't gotten a lot of feed backs for this story and I'd liked to know what you all think. Don't be to afraid to hit that review button. Anyways this chapter has some huge character development in it and I hope you all take notice of it. I've been working on it very hard for the past three weeks, and I only now am satisfied with it. Hope I found all the mistakes and as always, Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter 3- A Holy Blanket For My Past

As the night was coming to an end I was trying to wrap my head around who I had just sat on my couch for two and half hours with. James Maslow was something else, and I was beginning to quickly grasp that. I tried to press him more on his relationship with Scott (or his "alliance" as he put it.) I asked what had fucked him over, and he was quick to change the subject. I fell for it. I had to admit the guy was great with diversions. I hadn't even realized we steered off topic until ten minutes of talking about something new.

"Well thanks for having me over Kendall. I had a great time. Maybe we can hang sometime soon without it being boss' orders."

"Yeah maybe." I replied scratching my neck. "If you can convince Scott to give me some time off." Even if I didn't really know the guy he was obviously in Scott's good graces for whatever reason. And I was never in any position to pass up a reliable connection to someone close. After all there may come a day where I'll want to move out of Scott's office, and James could very well be a reference to get me there.

"Listen I know it's awkward trying to get to know someone on demand, but I think you're really cool Kendall, and I'd like to be friends outside of your boss's orders."

"And I'd like to know what goes on in that head of yours perhaps we could make a compromise." I mentally slap myself had I really just said that out loud.

"What do you mean?" He laughs. I want to groan because really that angelic laugh affected me more than it should have. Angelic, what the fuck was wrong with me? I just met him and I was acting like a teenager in high school. Next thing you'll know I'll be coming in my pants over the brunette in front of me. I try to hide the fact I was checking him out as my brain processed words.

"I just mean you weren't very straight forward about a lot of things this evening. I'd like to know what it is you're hiding." He stiffens at the words and exhales before saying something. Was I actually about to get a back story. Was it seriously that easy?

"Kendall it's complicated just trust whatever it is, it has nothing to do with anything illegal on my end." Not the back story I was expecting but it was something I guess. He swiftly walked down the hall and to his apartment. I heard the door slam, and only then did I close the door to my own home. I turned around and looked at my clock on the kitchen counter. 9:30, so too early for bed but not so early that I couldn't get ready. Looking down I realized I was still in my clothes from work minus the tie.

"You know I always knew you were vain but I didn't think you'd check yourself out." I quick flashed around the corner and saw Kevin sitting on my couch. Kevin's one of my older brothers. He didn't visit me everyday, but when he does he makes me regret ever giving him a key to my apartment.

"You know could call before you barge in?" I said annoyed, so much for getting ready for bed.

"That's too much work." He propped his messy feet up on the table and I glared. He's so lucky he's family.

"How did you even get in here."

"Your apartment does have a back door you dork." I face palm because obviously there was that. Maybe I should change the lock on that so he can't sneak up on me anymore.

"I was just going to bed. You can hang here if you want but don't be loud."

"I just came by to chat."

"About what?"

"Well the family misses you. You used to visit every weekend and now we're lucky to see you once every six months. What gives?" My brother is upset and it shows all over his face. Kevin looks a lot like me. He had the same green eyes, the same sandy blonde hair. The only way you could tell us apart was the fact he had wider facial structure than I did.

"I've just been busy. My asshole boss hardly gives me any time off anymore."

"Could it be because all you do is kiss his as all day. Quite literally may I add."

"If you're here to lecture me feel free to leave Kevin. I'm really not in the mood." I walk to the kitchen and Kevin follows.

"Look all I'm saying is while you're out there sucking your boss' dick there's people here that care about you Kendall, and would like to spend some time with you. It just would be nice to know you haven't forgot about us once in a while. You didn't even call mom on mother's day. Of course she'll never tell you what that did to her and that's why I'm here. I don't know what you're running away from Kendall, but you can tell us. We're you're family." I take the tray of Jell-O shots from the fridge and down one. If I only could tell him why I was running. After everything with Dustin- No I wasn't going to go there. I had worked for the past five years to suppress that memory I certainly wasn't going to revisit now.

"I'm not running from anything Kevin." I lie,downing yet another fruity drink. I'm hoping the alcohol can put a blanket on my past at least for tonight. And I'm silently praying that God will spare me just this one night.

"You can lie to your friends, your boss, your co workers, whoever you want to lie to Kendall, but you can't lie to me." I guess God doesn't answer prayers. I was on the verge of tears, and it took all my willpower to hold them in. He may be my brother but I don't owe him my sob story. I finish off the tray of drinks, and a good buzz is going as I turn to face him

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kevin," and before he can say another word I stagger out of the kitchen. I slam my bedroom door letting him know I wished not to be disturbed. I crawl into bed despite the protest from the buttons on my shirt, and tears begin to cascade down my face. No one could understand the pain I was in. Not even my own brother. The things Dustin did- Oh I really can't think upon this. So I let a few more tears fall before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to welcome me into their awaiting arms.

* * *

I wake the next day with my head pounding, and a sicking feeling in my stomach. I get ready for work as I always do. My stomach is already turning, and I briefly reconsider trying to eat my bread and jam. I decide I can't work on an empty stomach and begin to eat regardless. I sit at the table forcing my way though the tiny meal, and as I finish a wave of nausea passes through me again. I gag but refuse to barf. I couldn't be sick! Scott would have my ass if I called in today.

Tuesdays were always filled with meetings, and lunches that were main priority in my boss' work life. Last time I called in on a Tuesday Scott left me with ten times the work I normally had. And with that in mind is when it happened. I tried to refuse it but my attempt was futile and I ran for the sink. The chewed bits of bread and the fruit pieces from the jam were coming out faster than I had put them in. I gagged and hacked until the contents of my stomach were emptied into the garbage disposal.

"Are you going to call in?" I guess my loud gags caused Kevin to wake up.

"No, if I don't go Scott's gonna give me more work then I'll be able to get done tomorrow."

"Kendall you should really stay home. You deserve to be home when you're puking sick. I'll stay here and take care of you just like when we were kids." The warming thought of that almost had me saying yes. Almost being the key word. Instead I take a coin out of my pocket.

"I'll flip you for it." I smile. "Heads or tails."

"Always heads little brother."

* * *

"Hi Scott it's Kendall. I woke up puking and I'm not coming in today." Fucking Kevin always wins a coin toss.

"What do you mean you're not coming in?"

"I mean I'm not going to be there. Unless you want vomit all over your business reports."

"Fine but I expect you here bright and Early tomorrow morning Mr. Schmidt." I hang up after that and let out a sigh. Kevin sits across the kitchen table from me with a smug smile on his face.

"If I get fired I'm killing you."

"Oh please that perv likes your mouth too much to fire you." I blush not expecting such a gross remark to come out of my brother's mouth. "Now get to bed sick-y" I roll my eyes. He's so lucky he's family. "I'm gonna go to the store and buy you some 7UP sense all you have in your house is alcohol." Another heavy sigh leaves my mouth, and I place my hand to my temple.

"Kevin no more jabs please. At least not this morning. I have a pounding headache as it is."

"Just tell me what it is Kendall. You weren't always like this. You wanted to be an actor, you loved life and music, and then one day it all just changed. You used to hate people that were like you are now. So why all a sudden are you becoming just like them?"

"Kevin don't go there, not again please" He doesn't say anything more he just storms out of my apartment. I'm fairly certain he won't be coming back for a while. I hear the door slam and sit there for a moment silently crying before getting up to _go_ lye in my bed. The sick feeling in my stomach was returning though it wasn't from the flu.

I lay down on my firm mattress and I let my head wonder, and I instantly begin with the thought I could barely think last night. If only he knew the things Dustin did to me. There I thought it no going back now. The door of my past opens and the blanket I use to cover it is blown away. And me I'm forced to recall the guy who raped me.

I hardly register the knock on my bedroom door, as my breathing begins to quicken, and I feel my lips drying out from the panting. I curl into a ball desperately trying to escape him. His potent smell. His rotten breath as he whispered harsh words into my ear.

There it was that pounding on the door again.

"Kendall" And it sounded as if he were calling my name. "open up."

_ "Spread your legs you dirty whore." _My mind screamed, and that's when the door was busted down.

"Kendall," I knew I was delusional but I now I didn't only hear him. I saw him too.

_"You're nothing but a cock slut."_A harsh slap to my cheek is suddenly burning through my body, and with that slap is when darkness consumes me.


	4. Chapter 4- I Guess We're Friends

**Author's Note: You can yell at me for not updating if you please. It's been a rough few months guys, and I hope you're still here. (Seriously you have no idea how much reviews will lift my spirits) Anyways I'm trying to get all my stories done with in three months, and then I will be taking a hiatus from Fan Fic cause I have a lot I need to focus on academically this year, I hope you all understand but at least I won't be leaving you guys without anything You'll have 11 wonderful stories you can read again, through to the end. And I will be back. I have a sequal and prequel planned for this story as well as one for Hello. Mr Schmidt. Anyways I'm done rambling enjoy, Never Let Your Imagination Die, CrazyMary01**

**P.S I apologize in advance for any Typos, any super obvious ones that irk you guys don't be shy to point it out.**

**Chapter 4- I Guess We're Friends**

* * *

My head was spinning as I awoke from my slumber. I tried to recap what had happened, and how I ended up back asleep. I distinctly remember waking up once already that morning. I scratched my head looking for an answer in my surroundings, only to realize I didn't recognize them. I began to freak thrashing around in the unknown bed. Wait bed?! No it couldn't be! I wanted to cry; how could I let this happen again!

The door began to open and I trembled not wanting to see whoever had kidnapped me. I was greeted by dark hair and hazel eyes.

"James?"

"Are you okay?" He asks quickly.

"Where am I?" I ask. I calm down slightly knowing that with James I couldn't be in too much danger.

"My apartment. I left my phone at your place, and Scott wanted me to check and make sure you're actually sick. Apparently he wasn't too happy about missing his daily blow job."

"Well what did you tell Scott?" My job was my main concern.

"I told him that you were definitely sick. I didn't go into detail. You wanna tell me what the hell was happening because I'm gonna be honest you scared the holy hell out of me."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know, but you were like in a trance. You kept rocking back and forth and screaming, and you said something about a guy named Dustin." My heart began to hammer at the name. So it was James pounding on the door in my delusional state.

"How did you get in the apartment?"

"Got the landlord to let me in. I told him I left my phone and I would be in and out, but then I heard you screaming and ran in your room to check on you." We were silent after that neither of us really knowing what to say. "Who's Dustin?" He suddenly asks. I pretend I didn't hear him.

"What?

"Who's Dustin?" I shake my head.

"No one important."

"Well with the way you were screaming about him I'd say he's someone significant, he your boyfriend or something." I scoffed.

"I'll tell you now, the last thing that prick will ever be is my boyfriend." I averted my eyes from his gaze to the window. Did I not make it obvious that this wasn't something I wanted to talk about?

"It might help if you talk about it."

"It's too personal right now. I won't even tell my own brother, let alone tell a man I just met. No offense to you."

"None taken. I mean I suppose I'm keeping part of my back story from you too." I nodded my head because indeed he was. That was a back story that I still wanted to pry someday when the time was right. "Well the day one of us caves first is the day we both come clean Mr. Schmidt"

"Maybe," I replied not knowing if that was a back story I ever wanted to tell anyone.

"So I suppose whatever happened has something to do with that severe panic attack you were having?" No sense in lying to him now was there?

"Yeah." I began to fidget because again we were crossing into touchy territory. I quickly changed the topic. "How did I get into your apartment?"

"I carried you." He said it as if it was no big deal, and with James' build it probably wasn't, but the notation still stands that he carried me! He held me in his arms, and lugged me to his apartment just to ensure that I was okay. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach as my gratitude revealed the kindness that was just shown to me.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled upset that I had burdened him.

"It was no problem. Besides whatever got you so freaked out, it probably wouldn't have been any better if you woke up totally alone." I wanted to cry. How it is one person can manage to make me cry with in twenty four hours of meeting him. I held the vile salty liquid in. No one saw Kendall Schmidt cry, except for Kendall Schmidt, and I'll be damned if I allow that rule to change. Especially for someone I just met.

"Well thank you." An awkward silence surrounds us after that. I twiddle my thumbs and stare down at the floor. "Well I should be getting back. Kevin might be expecting me."

"Who's Kevin?"

"My brother."

"Is that the guy you were fighting with?"

"Oh so you heard that?"

"Yeah, did you just want to text him; tell him you're hanging out with me?" The thought was tempting, but the queasy feeling in my stomach was already returning with a vengeance.

"I'd better not," I replied simply "Despite the panic attack, I am actually sick. I threw up my bread and jam this morning." James' face seemed to fall as his offer was declined.

"Well okay Kendall I hope you feel better. If it takes any of the load off, I convinced Scott to cancel his meetings to take care of your paperwork." I gasped

"You did what?!" I ask astonished.

"I told Scott not to be such an ass hat, and to cut you a break. Also mentioned you haven't missed a day of work in a really long time."

"How on earth would you know that?" I giggled for some reason liking that James seems to observe my behavior so much. A blush spread across his cheeks, I decided that it was adorable. And then decided to stop thinking, I had just met this guy.

"You just don't seem like the type to skip work. I can tell it's very important to you. Not many people could stand to be a PA for someone as vile and perverse as Scott, and the fact you do it, though Scott will never admit it, is astounding. I've known Scott for a while; he used to get a new secretary every two weeks before you came along. You must be a really good employee."

"Or I'm just a really good cock sucker." I snicker

"I wouldn't know," the brunette laughed.

"Wanna find out?" I want to gasp, because never I had I been so forward with someone in my life. I only hoped he would take it as a joke.

"Get back to bed Schmidt." He smiled that smile at me, and inwardly I swooned. Damn this guy for making me feel this way.

"I'll catch you around James." I waved goodbye, and finally removed myself from the bed. I stopped and turned to look at him. "How exactly do I get out of your apartment?"

"The door to the hallway is straight ahead." I was about to bid adieu with a flirty remark, but the queasy feeling went through my body again. I stumbled out of James' bedroom hand over my mouth to avoid the puke threatening to spill out.

"Bathroom is the first door on the right." I heard him yell out, and I was running for it in an instant. I dropped to my knees and let the clear liquid (as there was nothing actually in my system) plop into the toilet bowl. When I was finished I slowly flushed before laying my head down on the cool tiled floor.

"You sure you just don't wanna stay here man." I began to mumble as barfing had taken ninety percent of the energy my blackout nap had managed to build up.

"But my brother-"

"Can come get you when he gets back, come on you shouldn't be alone when you're this sick." I nodded having no energy left to fight, and just focused on how nice the tile felt against my hot skin. "Let's get you to bed dude." I wanted to shake my head, but somehow I had lost the energy to even do that. I could only continue to drift as my body was lifted from the floor, and back into his bed.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want. Really I feel bad enough for invading your space once."

"You're not invading if I offered Kendall." He let out a chuckle "Besides there's nothing you can invade in here, I keep all my dirty secrets in the basement." I smile hoping that was a joke.

"Anything about that huge secret you're keeping from me in there," I ask playfully.

"If I said there was?"

"I'd ask to sleep in the basement." He laughed with amusement.

"Sleep tight Kendall." I heard him whisper. A few minutes of silence pass, and I hear his foot steps walking towards the door.

"James?" I say weakly.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?" I cringe at how lame I sounded, but for whatever reason I didn't want to be alone. I turned my body unto my side so I could see him. He had his hand on the door knob, and his mouth was a jar in shock. He seems to recover the instant I turned to face him.

"What are friends for?" He replies. I cuddled into the pillows he's provided, as I feel the bed sink beside me, sleep begins to claim me again, as a peaceful bliss washes over my body. James places his hand on my knee, and then my body gives up the fight and I fall into a dreamless, sleep.

I awake to a light snoring next to me, my eyes still heavy with sleep it took me a minute to realize that it was in fact James sound asleep next to me. He lay perfectly straight, almost like a board. It couldn't have been a comfortable position (especially with him being larger than me) to be in. I poke his face. And smile as his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes, you didn't look to comfortable sleeping like that." I arrange myself into a sitting position on the bed. I'm thankful that the queasy feeling hasn't returned.

"Didn't wanna take up to much space." he grumbled

"It's your bed dude. You could've pushed me off and had done it rightfully so."

"You needed your rest I wouldn't have done that."

"You're too nice James."

"Don't I know it?"

"What do you mean by that?" I get his classic deer in the headlights look before he shakes his head.

"Not important. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, not great but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Want me to make you some soup?" Okay him saying that definitely shouldn't have made me feel so upbeat and happy.

"And have me throw up all over your bathroom again, yeah no thanks. I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day. "

"Well we could go back to your place, that way you can throw up in your own bathroom. I laugh before shoving him. "I'm being serious." I'm shocked.

"You don't have to do that for me James. Really you've already done so much."

"Come on no friend should leave there buddy when they're sick." Wow he had known me for twenty four hours, and already he was getting comfy with that lovely "F"word

"Well no friend should release there undigested food, in their friend's apartment but I seemed to manage that just fine." He smiled at me

"At least let me walk you back, it's the least I could do since I carried you here against your will."

"James really it's alright, I can make it back. It's not like I'm drunk."

"But last night you were. How do I know you're not gonna go home and drink alone again." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I tried to grab a Jell-O shot from the fridge and the inter tray was gone." Shit had I actually had six-teen of those fruity little drinks to myself. A blush spread across my cheeks. Two days with this guy, and he's already discovered I was a borderline alcoholic. That was something even my own family doesn't know (Well aside from Kevin thanks to last night.) I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger.

"You know it seems you already know a lot about me, but I can't even get your shady back story. I don't think that's far." I let a playful smile spread across my face.

"I'm just am very observant. Who knows maybe if you paid a little more attention Blondie, you'd already know about my shady past." I punched him for the blonde joke before standing up.

"So are you walking me back to my apartment or not?"

"Do I get to come inside?" I left the bedroom

"Still debating."


End file.
